


your teeth on my skin

by MercuryM



Series: Carnal Desires [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: It was a gloomy Saturday morning when Clarke woke up, cozy under her duvet and fluffy blanket, enjoying the smell of citrus and lemongrass that seemed to have taken over her life and home lately.She was warm, almost to the point where she wanted to kick her blanket off, mostly because of the long line of warmth against her back. Instead, she wiggled closer to Bellamy, sighing happily as he tightened his hold around her, dropping sleepy kissed against the back of her neck.(or otherwise known as morning sleepy sex)





	your teeth on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of history before you start reading, about this fic and the series in general. I've always felt that I do a decent job with most writing aspects - characterization, setting, world building, romance, etc., but I've always thought that my sex writing skill were lacking. Not that a good story needs to have sex in it to be considered worthy, I've read many books and fics, written some too, with no sex whatsoever in them and I've thought they were more than amazing.  
>   
> This is more of a personal challenge to myself - to get better at writing sex in a way that's appealing, believable and hot. And there's no better way to get well, _better_ at something than start doing it, and thus this series, Carnal Desires, was born. The fics in it will probably have little to zero plot, and the pairings and fandoms will probably vary. I have no idea where this series will go, but I made myself a bingo prompt sheet so here's to me writing more (hopefully not so awful) PWPs in the future, too, lmao.

It was a gloomy Saturday morning when Clarke woke up, cozy under her duvet and fluffy blanket, enjoying the smell of citrus and lemongrass that seemed to have taken over her life and home lately.

She was warm, almost to the point where she wanted to kick her blanket off, mostly because of the long line of warmth against her back. Instead, she wiggled closer to Bellamy, sighing happily as he tightened his hold around her, dropping sleepy kissed against the back of her neck.

“G’morning.” His voice was low and raspy, on the cusp of waking up, and it sent pleasant shivers down her back.

She pushed back even closer, nearly moaning as he pushed a strong thigh in between her legs.

This was probably her favorite way to wake up—with him in her bed, mouthing at her neck, gently rocking his hips against her ass, his cock a delicious heat full of promises. She forwent talking in favor of tipping her head back, granting him easier access to her neck and shoulder, loving how he made languid pleasure gather between her legs.

His mouth latched onto the soft skin behind her ear and she moaned, legs splaying open and grinding down against his thigh.

He wound her up so easily. Sometimes all it took was an innocent touch, a look, a teasing word slipping past his lips, and she would burn for him, an insatiable hunger that never seemed to rest.

Her hand moved back, resting in his hair as she turned her head to meet him in a messy kiss. Her breath was stale and so was his but nothing mattered as his hand finally slipped under her cotton shirt and took hold of her breast, just holding her for a moment before letting his fingers circle her nipple, the calluses on his fingertips a pleasurable drag against her sensitive skin.

She kissed him again and again, soft, little, breathy moans swallowed by his insistent mouth as he worked her nipples over again and again until it felt like she could come just from that alone. Her panties were soaked through, the inner side of her thighs sensitive from rubbing against the coarse hair on his leg, a pleasure-pain that drove her higher and higher with every grind.

His hands moved down, taking hold of her hips and turning her to lay on her back, stilling her moving hips with a show of strength that never failed to turn her on. She gasped as he grinded his cock against the junction between her legs, sending sparkles through her body, her moans lost under the onslaught of his greedy mouth.

Then he pulled her shirt completely off and nibbled a path down her chest, flicking his tongue against her nipples before his mouth closed over one of them and _sucked_.

Clarke’s back arched, a hissed “ _Bellamy!_ ” dropping from her lips as she tugged at his hair only to have him scrape his teeth against the side of her breast, marking her up in a way she loved to see.

She wanted to feel him between her legs, filling her up, sating that ache that called his name.

“Bellamy, _please_.”

He just chuckled and dipped his head down, taking her kiss-bruised lips again, shuddering as she raked her nails down his back in retaliation.

Bellamy just tightened his hold on her hips, without a doubt leaving a ring of bruises she would admire later and flaunt around him just to see the spark of hunger rising in his eyes. God, but she loved it when he gave her no choice but to let him set the pace. It was freeing to give up all semblance of control and have him have his way with her.

He hummed approvingly when she relaxed and stopped rushing him, just enjoying his wet mouth against her skin, her legs locking behind his back as he sucked yet another mark on her neck, the dirty grind of his cock a reminder of what was yet to come.

It wasn’t long before he moved down her chest, nuzzling her breasts and licking a path down to her panties, forcing her legs to open wide and accommodate the width of his shoulders. He looked so good like that--the muted morning light filtering through the curtains, half-covered by the duvet and worshiping her thighs with nips and kisses, letting his morning stubble drag against the sensitive skin and breathing hotly over her soaked underwear.

If there was a place where he belonged, it was between her legs.

He flattened his tongue against her underwear, dragging it up until his mouth closed over her clit. She jolted--even through her underwear the pressure was almost too much, and her legs closed around his head for a moment before he grabbed them and held them open, unrelenting is his assault on her no matter how much she shook.

He repeated the action again and again and again, every swipe of his tongue amplifying her pleasure until the wet drag of her underwear against her clit was this close to having her peak. But he knew her body better than she knew herself, and he stopped just before tipping her over, enjoying her curses and half-assed threats.

“You want something, princess?” He was no doubt smirking, looking at her from underneath his lashes, mischief hiding in the corner of his eyes.

She refused to look at him, to give him the satisfaction of having her _beg_ , but then he used his thumb to caress her clit, a circle, then two, a flick that felt good but not nearly enough. Clarke tried wiggling, arching, anything to get his mouth back between her legs, but his hold was unyielding and frustration quickly built behind her chest.

He wasn’t playing fair but then again neither was she.

She moved her hands from his hair up her stomach, tracing her bellybutton, up and up, until she could cup her breast, giving them few firm squeezes then focusing her attention to her nipples, the points so sensitive from Bellamy’s attention that the barest touch had her whining. It was not enough to make her come but the way his eyes darkened let her know she had won this round.

He pushed her panties to the side and licked a long line along her folds, clever tongue dipping inside her and lapping at her slick. He used his thumbs to hold her open as his mouth wreaked havoc on her senses. He would slip his tongue inside her then flick it up, tracing her folds with wet fingers and mouthing at her clit until she was sure she would come only to stop and do it all over again. Her hips would rise, chasing after his tongue only to have him move back, riding out her desperation with apparent ease.

“Bellamy, please,” she no longer cared about winning, “make me come.”

He sank his teeth on the inner part of her left thigh, one last mark before he focused his attention on driving her wild, his mouth firmly attached to her clit as two of his fingers--so wonderfully thick inside of her--stretched her wide.

She was so wet for him, her slick running down her thighs and coating his fingers, the filthy noise of his fingers only serving to make the pleasure between her legs burn brighter. He crooked his fingers inside her cunt and hummed against her clit, her moans and cries adding to the dirty sounds of him eating her out.

Clarke was riding his fingers, his face and he took it wonderfully, letting her take her pleasure from him with nothing more than a groan of his own. She tugged at her nipples, her head tossed back as sweat dotted her eyebrow and slid down to meet her hair, rolling her hips against his eager mouth, a broken litany of his name intertwined with her gasps.

Two fingers became three and the slight pain from the stretch had her orgasm crashing upon her.

Clarke cried out and buried her hands in his hair, holding him down as he kept on licking her, his tongue moving around his fingers, slowly easing her down as she shook. It was only when the pleasure tipped to pain that she pushed him away, too sensitive to have him go on.

His fingers slid out of her with a squelch, leaving her open and empty, missing his touch. He lapped at them, chasing after her taste and it she was ready to go again.

She sat up, still breathless, as he kissed his way up her abdomen, smearing her wetness upon her skin. His mouth tasted of her and she felt her arousal stirring between her legs again, greedy to feel him come apart inside her.

Her hand moved down, reaching into his boxers and palming his smooth cock--he was hard and warm, wet at the tip with pre-come.

Clarke smiled as she jacked him off, thumb dragging over his sensitive head and gathering the pre-come and bringing it to her lips where she sucked at it, loving the way his breath hitched, eyes glued to her mouth.

Then he pushed her back down on the bed and she laughed, her snickers turning to moans as he kissed her again and again, and his cock dragged over her folds once, twice, before sliding in her.  

She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it. After all, there was a reason why Saturday mornings were her favourite.  

**Author's Note:**

>  **Reviews and kudos are appreciated :)**  
>   
>  -M.


End file.
